Darling, Faye
by 1stbase
Summary: The young Faye, who is married to the rich business man James Stonecord, one day receives an invitation to a party. What she does not know is that this party will make her question her love to her dear husband as an old flame enters and forgotten memories come to the surface.


**Chapter 1:**

 **An Invitation**

* * *

I am waken up by the soft sunrise. My hand reaches after James, but he has already gone downstairs. I sit up in the king bed and stretch my arms into the air.  
I rub my eyes with my palms to wake up, after that I put on my feathered chiffon robe and walk downstairs as well. One of our main maids greets me as I finish the stairs.

"Your husband is in the dining room, Mrs. Stonecord" she says in her sweet, soft voice. I smile to her and walk into the dining room.

And there he sits, my loving husband. He drinks what he usually does in the morning, coffee. I suprise him from behind and he jumps. I laugh as he gives me and ugly, but playful look.

"You´re going to pay for this!" He says, loud. I raise my eyebrows, "Pay? am I going to pay for having fun?" He laughs at my answer. I sit down opposite to him and drink the orange juice i am served. "I swear, sometimes you are such a child at heart," James smiles.

He finishes his news paper and lights a cigar. "We got a letter in the mail today, an invitation." he throws over an envelope and I open it, carefully and curious. We hardly get any invitations, unless it is from one of James´s friends at work, and he never show them to me.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stonecord, you are hereby invited to one of the biggest and fanciest parties of this month._

 _I would love to see you both there, enjoying this particuluar party._

 _Greeting, Jay Gatsby._

* * *

I take a deep breath, "Jay Gatsby?" I say aloud and James catches my eyes. "Yes...do you know him?" I shake my head lightly, "no, I´ve just heard a lot about his parties."  
James begins to smoke his cigar. "Well, sadly, I cannot attend this party, due to business, but you may feel free to go." I look surprised at him, "Really?" All he do is nod. I can feel my heart skip a bit. It has been a while since I attended a party on my own, without James. The last one was probably one of my friends´s birthdays.

" I trust you," he says in a calm voice.

I nod and stand up. I walk over to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. My hands goes to each side of his chest as I stand behind him.

"I am so glad that you are my loving husband," I smile and kiss him again. He puts his hand over one of mine and begins to stroke it. "and I am glad you are my beautiful wife"

* * *

As we finish our breakfast I go back to our room and use the phone that is the bedside table. I proceed to call one of my best friends: Clarice. When she picks up the phone she seems dazzled.

"Long time, no hear," she laughs as she realises that it´s me who is calling. "I am invited to a party on Saturday!" I say out loud.

"By who? one of James´s co workers?" I shake my head, though she cannot actually see it. "By Jay."

Just by the name she takes a deep breath begins to ask every question in the book, but I calm her down. I tell her that it is just a party and that he won´t even recognize me. She seems to disagree.

"Have you told James?" She asks, worried. I tell her no, because he do not need to know. By the end of the call she seems more worried but she wishes me well. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. I lay there for a while until James calls me down to play tennis or whatever sport he is into now. I quickly change and walk downstairs.

We end up playing golf. James seems to be pretty good at it. He even challenges me to whoever can get a hole-in-one first, I just laugh at the proposal. My mind is somewhere else. It is at home, getting ready for the party. James does not seem to notice anything and I try to play as normal as I can. James ends up "winning" the challenge and tells me that I will have to come up with a prize to him tonight.

"You´re allowed to dream," I tell him. He laughs and picks me up. I squeal and he kisses me.

"Oh God how I love you, Faye."

 **(A/N: Hope this was a good start, xoxo)**


End file.
